1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting the contents of the cells contained in a memory, especially an EPROM memory. It also concerns a method implemented with this device, as well as a memory provided with this device.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Present progress in memories of very high capacities, especially of EPROM type, has been accompanied by an increase in the working frequencies of the systems in which these memories are implemented, and consequently by the search for ever shorter times for access to the contents of the cells constituting these memories. Now, in order to minimize the access time of a memory, especially a memory of EPROM type, it is essential to preset the detection amplifier normally allowed for in order to permit the reading of the contents of each cell in a state in which the differential inputs are balanced.
Hitherto, in the earlier designs of this detection amplifier, this presetting was performed using a pulse to short-circuit the differential inputs directly. However, this has the disadvantage of generating spurious current spikes both in the reference column and in the bit row, this having the consequence of disturbing the state of the current comparator and consequently of leading to an increase in the access time.